


Mysteries at the Gym 2: The Cold War Chapters

by KoibitoDream



Series: Mysteries at the Gym series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Arguments, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mysteries at the Gym, Sequel, custody wars, hohoho, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Set before Mysteries at the Gym, we discover what had happened in those missing second year's chapters as Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Ennoshita Chikara were left in charge.Alas, the path to greatness is full of obstacles.





	1. A helping hand and a wicked mind

The sudden silence comes like a slap.

Those pale lips open slight but no word comes out.

 

_Because he was never one for words, anyway, he does what he can._

 

_Walking away and shutting the doors behind him._

 

_Maybe it's time to consider an offer he got not so long ago._

 

* * *

 

Summer vacation is around the corner, meaning more free time to pay attention to training camps and the upcoming volleyball tournaments but he really can't be bothered to think of those troublesome tasks at five in the morning when he's getting ready to hit the pillows.

The keyboard, the gummy one, has finally been sanitised properly. Along with everything else he possesses, for that matter.

_People just don't understand the benefits of having a very clean surrounding._

Like the one giving him a call at the ungodly hour of half past nine in the morning.

“Sakusa speaking.” He mumbles as his arm falls flat on the side of the phone as he swipes the answer button, never bothering to open his eyes.

_He'll think of a gruesome way to get back at them at a later time, this is just too early to think._

“ _...Sakusa-senpai._ ” He hears the familiar voice and his eyes fly open as he sits up, ignoring the momentary black out he experienced by sitting up too suddenly.

_On the other hand, he just might consider offering his masks to whatever deity he has to thank for this lovely wake up call from-_

“ _It's Kageyama Tobio._ ”

“ _I'm sorry for bothering you-_ ”

“You are never a bother, you precious thing.” Sakusa chirps, pinching himself to wake up already and gives up on the idea in favour of just sticking his head in cold water.

_Cold water kills germs._

_Tobio precious teapot is so considerate._

“What can I do for you this fine morning?” He asks as he moves the curtains to look out.

There was a raging summer storm outside with strong winds and enough rainwater falling down to mistake the outside for the interior of a automatic car wash but nothing could spoil Sakusa's mood now.

“ _I..uh..._ ”

Except this, perhaps.

“ _Your school is having a training camp at the end of the week, is that correct?_ ” He hears the younger ask.

“Yes.” He says as he runs his hand through the mess of hair he has growing on his head and his wonderfully blood shot eyes from all the disinfectant solutions and lack of proper rest. What a sight.

“ _Are you participating?_ ”

_Lets recall.... The training camp at the end of the week? The one he told his captain to go dance under the moonlight with cause he's not coming no way no how it's such a pain and bore?_

“Of course I am.” He says, starting his computer up to check the mail his captain sent him on automatic, knowing full well that the automatic response form from Sakusa will be _nope._

“Karasuno joining in, too?” He asks as he waits for the start screen to show up, recalling a few teams and schools but no Karasuno on the list. He'll ignore the light flutter of nerve ends in his thorax at the possibility of seeing his face again.

“ _No...it's...more like..._ ”

_Okay but for real, why is this awkward little chick bird so clumsy over volleyball of all things? Something's definitely amiss._

“...Tob-”

“ _Can I join in on my own?_ ”

“...”

_Sakusa must have poisoned himself a few hours ago and died and went straight to this weird his room like heaven and no, wait, if he can speak with Tobio on this heaven provided phone that would mean baby chick bird also died and yeah let's just call this a really really good probably most likely definitely chemically induced dream._

_Must be it._

“ _...senpai?_ ”

“Yeah, sure you can, I'll pick you up shortly.” He says and ends the call, getting dressed faster than he could remember to check if he had his wet wipes in his pocket.

He grabbed his keys, put on his sunglasses, ignoring the howling wind and thick dark clouds and was on his merry way within three minutes two seconds and fifteen milliseconds of the ended call. He ignored a few closed road – beware of flooding – signs as he listened to the radio on his way to Kageyama's home town.

A few trees on the road didn't make a difference to him and that billboard almost hitting his wind-shield wasn't even noticed as he couldn't help but smile widely.

_Kageyama Tobio was staying over._

_How lucky._

 

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight.” The captain of Itachiyama began, not sure whether to throw himself over the first bridge he came across or burn the idiot his most skillful teammate was. He had been informed of Sakusa's oh so graceful change of heart that morning when he came to the gym and found a heap of mentally murdered people lying around.

“He sent us to hell with the whole training camp idea some three months ago and now we get a mail saying he's coming?” He asks the few people who regained consciousness.

_“What gives?”_

No, seriously, what the hell was going on? Sakusa? As in Sakusa Kiyoomi? Agreeing on a training camp? Out of his own free will? What? What happened? Did he finally poison himself with all those disinfectants? Did aliens come and turned a switch in his brain? Did _he_ die and the gods took mercy on his soul, showing him what it would be like to have _Sakusa damn Kiyoomi do shit – useful shit at that – for once?_

Two other teammates share a look.

“...could it be... _that_?” One of them whispers but the captain hears them anyway.

“You two!” He nearly barks, making them jump, pointing at them.

“What exactly is _that_ you're talking about?” He asks, eyes narrow, head starting to hurt slowly at all the possible and impossible ideas, theories and what nots to get to the bottom of this outstanding miracle that occurred.

“ _Spill it._ ” He sugar-coats the words as the two remain silent and nervous, making them even more nervous.

“Well...” The first one begins.

_The captain of Itachiyama waits._

“...it's just that...” The second one tries.

_The captain of Itachiyama waits, patiently._

“...You see...”

_The captain of Itachiyama is about to behead the two for taking so long._

 

“ _Could be that kid._ ” A third voice is heard as another person steps into the gym, dropping his bag as he takes a seat on the mattresses in the corner.

The captain of Itachiyama almost snaps his neck at the news as he turns to the newcomer making everyone else wince at how that looked.

“Really? Do tell me more about it.” He grins and nearly skips over to the very tired looking teammate now sprawled on top of the mattresses.

Come to think of it, there were rumours about a certain kid and Sakusa. He never paid much attention to it, thinking it was absurd, but now he's not so sure.

“There's this kid, in Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio, a setter, blue eyes, dark hair, looks like he could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll, favourite drink milk and quite the talent when it comes to this lovely sport that went to the same training camp as Sakusa and told Sakusa he was average.”

 

_Say what._

 

“To his face.”

 

_Oh, no, he didn't._

 

“Miya had a fun time hearing that.”

 

_The bish._

_Miya, that is._

 

As for Kageyama Tobio...

_The captain of Itachiyama just got an idea._

“Everyone!” He proclaims, clapping his hands together and everyone is magically restored and in line, would you look at that.

“As you can hear, there is a situation we must deal with.” He says, eyes glinting with a burning rage and wicked intentions while his face almost splits in two at the sharp grin.

“ _Maybe we should pay Karasuno a visit.”_

 

It's been a while since anyone seen their captain in this sort of mood.

Should be fun.

_Or gruesome, for that matter._

 

“Oi, captain.” The one on the mattresses calls.

“ _Yes?” The evil aura doesn't lessen._

“If you're planning on visiting Karasuno, I suggest you move cuz Sakusa went there like half an hour ago.” He says, making himself comfortable.

_The evil aura is no more._

“ _...AND YOU TELL ME THAT NOW?!”_

 

The captain of Itachiyama pulled out the official van out and stuffed everyone with an ounce of knowledge of this Kageyama Tobio person and drew off.

There was no way in hell he would let Sakusa reach the kid first.

No one messes with his teammates like that.

 

_No matter how much of a pain in the ass they are._


	2. Of plans and how to start a summer properly

_It's a gloom day for Karasuno Volleyball Team._

_Not just because of the shitty weather._

 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke really didn't see this coming as he signed up for vice captain along with Ennoshita Chikara as the captain, respectfully.

They all knew those two were thickheaded and stubborn and a nightmare when in the same room but no one expected things to go _this bad._

Who knew they'd live to see the day they miss those two idiots yelling at each other? Pissing each other off just by existing?

…

_Who knew they'd live to see Tsukishima Kei regretting his words? With Kageyama Tobio falling silent and walking out?_

_Like he said, a disaster._

No one told the former third years yet. In fact, Tanaka hoped against all hopes they would mend this shit before those three ever got wind of this. He did not have the heart and courage to inform them of this. No one in Karasuno had.

He stops biting on his nail and glances on the spot where the two hot heads...went through that a few days ago.

_The spot was still covered in ice._

It sent shivers down Tanaka's spine.

Yes, okay, so Kageyama could go a wee bit – full frontal, no stopping – overboard in his pursuit of reaching the ultimate non plus ultra when it comes to this particular sport, but he's really not meaning anything bad by it. Despite Kageyama wanting them bleeding after every training, he was glad the kid showed so much enthusiasm. _Not that he would tell the others so. Ennoshita would be the first to wring his neck._

But he didn't deserve those words.

Not from him and not in that matter.

And that is where the team went a bit side taking, though they all agree that, true, they could do more but Kageyama should find a measure. Conveying that to him could also use some polishing.

He failed as a vice captain there.

Because he wasn't _that_ unreasonable.

However, now was not the time to cry over spilt milk. Unseen by some, there was now a much wider gap to fill and a bigger crack to mend. Those of concern knew this.

Though, no one had the guts to look Kageyama in the eye. Not after the silent – _yet completely unintentional, Tanaka swears on his life and name_ – backstabbing they delivered and realised a moment too late.

Yes, even Hinata.

 

_What to do, what to do..._

_What to do?_

 

There's still time until Kageyama shows up even though it's a day off for everyone but tell that to him after everything. Tanaka provided him with a spare key the next day as a silent apology and the fact that Kageyama didn't hold anything against him broke his heart like nothing else. Not even when his favourite idol announced her retirement due to...something or the other.

It was _that_ tragic.

He wanted to ask, he _so, so wanted to ask but was truthfully so terrified_ of the answer he could get that it made his stomach churn and palms sweaty.

The fact that Kageyama merely accepted everything and _did not send them all to hell in his lovely loud voice that could be heard over by Ushijima's farm and beyond_ had him shed a few manly tears last night when he thought about it.

_...how deep did the wound actually go?_

_...how does one stay so calm in the face of his greatest fear coming true, delivered by a team he trusted enough to share his thoughts and dreams with._

_...did he expect it all this time and went with his regime despite that, trusting them or did they force the reality that they kept silent until the very end?_

And Tanaka is again blowing his nose loudly, trying not to choke on his own salt drops.

He was a sap.

He'll admit it.

Only this once, though.

Because it's really sad.

The handkerchief offered by the captain who came in quietly is happily accepted. Ennoshita looks like he's been up all night thinking, too.

Either that, or he needs to learn that dark purple eyeshadow goes over the eyes not under them. He would look so good with that, too.

...getting off topic here.

In a matter of minutes, the whole team is in the gym, looking and feeling regretful, minus one snap dragon. Which is actually a good thing. Everyone, including Yamaguchi, hardly thinks it's a good idea to have them in the same room more than necessary.

For the time being, that is.

Perhaps a bit of explanation and an apology would be in order first.

_A very neat idea that will sadly not be conveyed._

_For Itachiyama's captain has arrived, letting the vice captain deal with speeding tickets._

 

Looking like hell spat him out seven times and he looked rather like he could kill someone and suddenly everyone was on their guard.. They had no idea who this fellow was but it really wasn't that uncommon for random people barging in like this and ask for-

“ _Which one of you lot is the one named Kageyama Tobio?_ ” The newcomer asks.

-their setter.

“And who wants to know?” Tanaka asks, not liking the tone of voice, standing tall.

“Captain of Itachiyama's Volleyball Club, tough guy.” He replies, frowning slight. No one here looks like what he's been told on how to spot Kageyama.

“What business would you have with our setter, city boy?” Tanaka bites back, and Ennoshita is just so immensely proud he didn't jump to bite off that guy's throat.

Before he can answer, Hinata barges in from the restrooms, heaving.

“Th-tha-he-tho-” He tries but nothing coherent comes out as he bends over, gripping his knees, drinking in air, half forcing it into his lungs.

“Hinata?” Noya arches a brow at the sight of the orange haired shorty in concern.

“Tanaka-san, some curly haired guy kidnapped Kageyama!” Hinata cries out before toppling over, lungs finally starting to work.

“ _Damn it, Sakusa._ ” The captain of Itachiyama curses on the spot, leaving them all behind as he runs out the gym.

No one had time to properly react when a message came in on Tanaka's phone.

 

_From: Kageyama Tobio_

_Sorry for the inconvenience, but please tell Hinata that I wasn't kidnapped but picked up by Sakusa-senpai._

_Kageyama Tobio_

 

Oh, well, that's a relief.

Then, another message.

 

_From: Kageyama Tobio_

_Also pardon for the confusion, but did we not have the day off training?_

_Kageyama Tobio_

 

For this to be his main concern here, he must be doing very well. Tanaka smiles slight at the message. Then, an idea pops up.

...it's risky, but if it works...

 

_To: Kageyama Tobio_

_Hey there, Mr Popular. xD I'll tell Hinata, don't worry. No, we don't have training today, just gathered people for a clean-up. Have fun with your friend and if there's trouble, don't hesitate to call._

 

A pause in the typing.

...should he...or should he not?

No, no turning back now.

 

_P.S. Have fun at the camp as well._

_The great Tanaka-sama_

 

Oh, there will be hell to pay now as he turns to fill up the team on this quick plan of his. Not to mention any further implications if things go spiraling out of control.

_Anyone would easily mistake it for such, since all Sakusa did was to stop, pick Kageyama up as he was about to enter the school grounds and place him on the drivers seat before taking off again._

As it is, Sakusa merely had the roof of the car lower itself since the rain halted by the time he got there with the sun peeking out as they drew in the direction of what was hopefully Kageyama's home. Sakusa should really ask where that is.

“So, before camp starts, you can stay over at my place and I'll show you around.” He says as he turns left when Kageyama points at the crossing.

“...when did I agree to that?” Kageyama blinks, looking up at Sakusa.

“You didn't.”

“Oh.” Now that makes sense. “Turn right here.”

They're in front of Kageyama's house and Sakusa parks in the drive way before killing the engine.

“Would you like to stay over before the training camp begins?” Sakusa asks as he gets out the car along with the setter.

“...do I really look that bad?” He asks as he takes out his keys with a bitter grin.

“Baby bird, I'd like to say I've seen worse, but right now, I really can't.” Sakusa says as he takes of the sunglasses.

The only thing that could rival this is when Sakusa found out what happened to him in his middle school. Sakusa needed a good deal of time to get over that.

_He still wasn't over it._

“You're holding things in, Tobio, and this time there's more on the line, you know this.” He says as gently as it goes.

“...can we please not talk about this right now?” Kageyama asks as he unlocks the door and pushes in.

“...alright.” Sakusa agrees and follows suit.

“Welcome back, Tobio. How was practice?” Kageyama's father peeks out the living room.

“Hey, dad. The run went well. Uh, listen, can I, could I stay over at Sakusa-senpai's for the week? There's a training camp, if you remember, coming up, so...”

The man blinks at his son and then the suddenly overly polite, 10 megawatt smile politely plastered on his face, exemplary senpai Kageyama the younger was obviously talking about.

“Oh, hello. Sure, son, I don't mind if you have it all arranged.”

“That he does, Mr Kageyama.” Sakusa adds, taking Tobio's bag.

“Make yourself at home, Sakusa-kun, I hope you don't mind staying for lunch at least?” The man asks as he finds a pair of slippers for the guest.

“Not at all.”

And there's a whole team and then some people who would have suffered a mental breakdown at Sakusa _better-be-spotless-or-else_ Kiyoomi agreeing so easily to a suggestion like that.

“I'll have to be at the station this afternoon.” Kageyama's father says as he readies the table, wearing that silly apron Tobio got him when the kid was six or something, even if his son did get him something more appropriate later on.

“Where to?” Tobio asks as he brings the glasses before he sits down.

“This time, I'm in the country.” The older man exclaims happily. “A trip to Hokkaido and then a few days in Osaka followed by a short stay in Tokyo. If it doesn't take too long, I might be able to pick you up by the time your camp ends, but I'll let you know on time.”

“That would be great.” Tobio smiles that small genuine smile Sakusa felt very very blessed to witness with his own two eyes.

“If you don't need your car, Mr Kageyama, I'd be happy to take you to the station.” Sakusa adds politely, carefully stirring his soup. The sooner he gets Tobio out of here, the sooner Tobio here can unwind a bit.

Also, driving the boy's father is really no task at all.

And he gets to see where Tobio got some of his personality from. The awkwardness those two shared was to die for.

“Oh, no, that's too much-” The man stutters.

“No, no, please. I insist.” Sakusa tilts his head to the side, amused.

“Uhm, okay...if it's really not too much trouble...”

“None at all, sir.”

He'd drive this man to Mars and back if he needed. He remembered Sakusa's dirt thing and gave him a pair of vacuum sealed slippers. Sakusa was beyond touched by that. He really liked the guy.

Though, not more than his son.

Tobio was Tobio.

Lunch over and dishes done, house checked and one father and son were getting ready to leave the said house along with the half unexpected guest. Sakusa excused himself outside to answer his phone in one moment.

“Who bothers?” He drones out, not even looking at the ID before he answers his phone.

“ _You better have a good explanation for this unholy mail I have._ ” Comes the annoyed voice of his captain, very subtly omitting the little trip he made along with a few others who were ... _persuaded_... not to tell anyone of it.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” The ace tilts his head.

“ _You. The training camp next Saturday. Ring any bells?_ ”

“Not the slightest.” He says and hangs up the phone.

 

_Why was the captain such a pain today?_

_A question left to be answered another time as Kageyama and his dad walk up to him, ready to leave._

_Half an hour later and one really heartfelt goodbye, Sakusa had his sunglasses, rooftop down and radio playing The Cult as he drove down a dry road with Kageyama Tobio dozing off, jacket zipped up and seatbelt secure, in the passenger seat._

 

_Now this is how you start a summer._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in the same day?
> 
> Oh, me. Oh, my.
> 
> Happy readings.


	3. Meeting His Majesty, the King

_Itachiyama's captain was not pleased._

“You want to know why this gym has to be cleaned from floors to ceiling?” He asks, feeling a headache coming up. “Because the kid is called _The King_ and I'm not making a mockery out of our good name and welcoming someone who can make Sakusa do shit in a pig pen instead of a volleyball gym!” 

_He was surrounded by idiots._

“ _I want this place spotless!_ ” He snaps and the lot scatters, getting the gym polished up and they're pretty sure there's a red carpet around here somewhere from the play the drama club once had staged here.

_They were hopeless._

Now way in hell was he going to welcome someone like Kageyama Tobio in a dirty gym that had a new coat of paint and everything fixed up not two days ago. And then polished to the point of almost scratching of the natural paint.

 

The mess! The dust!  _The mere thought of Sakusa having a complaint!_

 

_All non-existent if the coach had anything to say, but who was he to argue with a whole team of morons?_

 

_(Though, even he had to agree the last argument was the most valid one.)_

 

He let them shine up the gym for the fifth time that morning as soon as the captain got back from wherever he went with the van. The official van of the team. That was also school property. Without permission or any explanation what so ever.

_...why did he get up this morning again?_

Oh, yes.

There was this rumour that Sakusa decided to join in on some training. With his team.

_Can you believe it?_

He _certainly can't_ and that is why he's there, with the rest of the staff to see it with his own eyes. He's pretty sure the 10,000 yen he bet on Sakusa showing up despite the bad odds and mockery of his fellow teachers he just wasted good money was worth it.

It just had to be.

Not because of 10,000 yen. But because Sakusa, somewhere, deep, deep, down, actually cared about them.

Also, he bet 10,000 yen on the guy.

_He better show up._

And there's this other rumour that he's bringing someone with him. What has the world turned into?

Nobody actually cared about the world, not now at least, as someone thought they heard something coming from the outside.

_It was barely seven in the morning, who could possibly be-_

“Holy cow, it's them.” Someone gasps, immediately being showed from the window to get a better look, not one of them convinced Sakusa would get up before ten am. _For anyone._

Unless, apparently, they were Kageyama Tobio.

 _Oh, you unbelieving bunch_ , the coach thinks as he closes his own mouth, not even registering the shock of this phenomenon until Sakusa himself entered the gym, followed closely by the one and only Kageyama Tobio – the legend was true. The myth was real.

_Oh, his poor heart._

_But, hey._

_The pot is his._

All brooms, mops and whatever else convenient magically disappeared from sight as they made their way towards the team for introduction.

Everyone was present, save the libero.

He had been running a bit late that morning, unaware of the unprecedented chaos that had befallen Itachiyama.

Kageyama had passed the teen in a slight hurry.

The libero collided with the doors while staring at Kageyama.

The kid stopped in his tracks at the loud crashing noise and went back to help him up.

“You okay?” He asks as he holds out his hand and the libero takes it, with a clumsy smile and wide eyes.

“Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just didn't look where I was going. Thanks.” He manages as he gets up, dusting himself off.

“You sure?” Kageyama asks, concerned. The crash was a considerable one.

“Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Really.” The libero assures him and sends him on his merry way.

_He was not fine._

“Oi, you _will not_ believe-” The second middle blocker starts but cuts himself of at the sight of the libero's face. “The hell is with you??” He asks, arching a brow at the dazed look and stupid grin on his face.

 

“ _Ohmygodhe'sahottie.”_ The libero wheezes out, fanning himself. _“Holymotherof-”_

“ _Have you seen what walks around this gym, what is going on?”_

...o~kay.

“Uhm, well-” The middle blocker begins but is again cut off.

“Who is that? I _need_ to know.”

“Dude, calm down, that's-”

“The most stunning pair of blue eyes I've ever seen? You got that right.”

“Uh, seriously-”

“Yes, I'm very serious, he's so adorable, is he new?”

“You're not listening to me.”

“So does he have a name or do I just call him yes, please?”

“...”

“What position does he play?”

“Sakusa, take over. He's done for.” The middle blocker tugs at Sakusa's shirt, consequences be damned, as he takes the babbling bubble their libero has become to their ace for a cool off. He knows it's a bit cruel but it's for his own sake.

“Sakusa-san, where did you find him?” The libero asks, eyes sparkly and a happy bubble aura all around him.

“That's Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno's setter.” Sakusa says. “You've met him, remember?”

“Oh, right, at the All Youth thing.” The libero muses, eyes lighting up again, turning into downright stars.

“Exactly.”

“So can we keep him?” He grins.

“Easy there. Let him breathe.”

“That wasn't a no.”

“I said, easy there, Komori.” Sakusa repeats, calmly.

“ _How the heck did I miss how cute he is?_ ” The libero muses, practically melting there.

“Komori, either chill or I'm having you suspended.” Sakusa says, not amused.

“Not in your job description, ace.” He winks.

“ _Keep this up and it will be._ ”

“See, you're such a downer, let people have some fun.” Komori pouts.

“Not risking squat here, Komori.” Sakusa says, following Kageyama briefly as he returns to the gym.

“Oh? Is that a plan I hear?” The libero smiles smugly.

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.”

“Fine, keep your little secrets.” The libero rolls his eyes but the grin betrays him. “Though, _do_ call if you need assistance.”

“Get out, you idiot.”

“ _Komori.” The captain calls._

“ _Yes?”_

“ _Don't even think about it.”_

“ _But-”_

“ _No.”_

“...fine.” The libero says, sighing deeply. Why was everyone on this team such a killjoy?

“Komori-san.” He hears Kageyama call out.

Then again, if Kageyama's _the first one to call out_ , who was he to be impolite?

“So you'll be staying here for the time being, is that right?” He asks as Kageyama gets within earshot.

“Yes. Sakusa-senpai's idea.”

_Komori Motoya has no doubts about it._

“I hope you like it here, then. Feel free to ask if you need something, okay?”

“Thank you. I will.”

 

“Ne, Tobio.” The ace calls.

_Komori blinks._

_...T-Tobio?_

“We start tomorrow at 11.” Sakusa asks as the younger setter turns his attention to him.

_They're on a first name basis??! When the fuck did that happen??!_

“Okay.” Kageyama shrugs.

Tomorrow was Sunday, why not? He could go for a walk in the town after his morning run before training starts.

Think about things...

“Want to get some breakfast?” Sakusa asks.

“Love to.” Kageyama lights up at the prospect of milk.

“Thank you all for having me.” He says as he bows before following after Sakusa as they leave the gym.

The captain closes Komori's mouth shut as the poor guy can't help but stare after them, much like the rest of the gym.

 

_Now, this, should be interesting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone stop me.
> 
> (Don't stop me.)


	4. Acknowledge the Problem and then do Something about It

The next morning greets the streets of the town he'll be staying at. It's about five in the morning and Kageyama is ready to hit the streets.

 

Sakusa, of course, provided him with a few routes he could take and the exact position on the maps installed to Kageyama's phone. Along with his number on top of the list.

Not that he'll need it anytime soon, Kageyama made it his thing to pick the simpler routes first in new places and then build it up from there. Perhaps he could get Sakusa-senpai to run with him one morning. That would be fun.

Off he goes.

The streets are rather quiet around here, but that doesn't bother him. In fact, it gives him a sense of ease. There's a lot he needs to think about, but doesn't know where to start.

He had been pushing it, he knows.

Though, that it was Tsukishima who pointed that out came as much as a surprise as it didn't. They didn't have a good start to begin with, seeing how Tsukishima pulled his old nickname out of nowhere just as he thought he could-

 

_Could what, exactly?_

_Repeat the same mistakes again?_

_Worked so well the first time around._

_No, he was right._

_His attitude will get them no where. He had to find another way of communicating it, that was sure._

_But how? What would work?_

 

His running comes to a stop. He's near some park, breathing in and out in set intervals. Looking around, he has no idea where he might be, so he pulls out his phone, noticing it was rather late. No wonder. Thinking about stuff made lose track of his running schedule.

Good thing Sakusa had thought about that.

Pulling up the app, he sees he's not that off the path. He'll have to walk back a bit and he'll be on his route again.

Remembering Tanaka and his last message, he did kind of feel guilty for skipping on a cleaning duty. He must have forgotten it.

 

_From: Kageyama Tobio_

_Good morning, Tanaka-senpai._

_I'm sorry I skipped cleaning duty yesterday, hope everything went well?_

_Kageyama Tobio_

 

Tanaka, in the middle of a brain-storm about today's schedule and practice, stops for a moment to reach for his phone and read the message. Upon doing just that, he breaks into a wide grin, getting weird looks on the streets.

 _Maybe it wasn't that bad, after all_ , he thinks. _If he asks about things like that, can't be beyond salvation, right?_

He replies with something vague – they, of course, didn't attempt cleaning the gym as they had attempted to silently mend some stuff, but that had only come so far.

Still, it gave him some kind of inspirational boost he needed to make up his mind.

If things went to heck, he wasn't the only one to blame in the matter.

They all needed to get their shit together, in this way or that. Sadly, it had cost them the presence of a team mate, but maybe this will turn out good. Tanaka just hopes to heavens his haphazard decision to practically send him away won't backfire in his face.

Right.

They had about a week to figure this out.

Shouldn't be that hard.

After all, they had three, he thinks, college prep classes kids. True, one of them was directly involved with how this all started, but no ones a saint.

Improvisation is what makes them work.

(Well, _that_ and the pork buns after practice.)

(Okay, _mostly_ the buns after practice.)

 

( _No one's fucking perfect, alright?_ )

 

One message follows the next and both end up in a chatting session, before Tanaka has to get a move on or else he'll be late.

When Tobio finally returns from his morning run, even Sakusa is up and stirring his magic liquid called coffee before he even opens his eyes properly.

“Had a good run?” He asks as he hears the front door open.

“Yes. Very good.” Kageyama replies, in a much better mood than he had been yesterday.

Sakusa, being ever so attentive, notices, of course. He doesn't question it. Instead, he prepares a mug of milk for his guest to have after a shower, pondering what to see before practice starts.

That solves itself upon Kageyama joining him in the kitchen and asking what route he takes to his school. Something about that look of his tells him he doesn't mean by car

_Oh, why not?_

_A walk would do just fine._

 

In front of the school gates, the captain of Itachiyama and the middle block have a conversation going on while waiting for more people to show up.

“-and then, they just-”

“ _Holy. Mother. Of flying pugs in a coffee jar._ ” The middle block interrupts, oh so spontaneous, as he stares at something behind the captain's back, making the latter tilt his head at him.

“What? What's gotten into you?” He asks and the middle block just turns his head by the chin at which he also starts staring as if he's seen the hydra walk around on a leash.

Lo and behold, it is Sakusa Kiyoomi along with the kid, _walking, as in walking on his own two feet, towards them, actually on time._

Their coach approaching the gates with the keys promptly drops them from shock at the sight.

“Good morning.” Karasuno's setter greets politely.

They are all collectively too stunned to move.

_Until Sakusa shoots them a look to get a move on or else._

 

The coach is first to recover, slightly coughing as he reaches for the keys, muttering a greeting, opening the gates, letting the two pass by, continuing their merry way as the younger resumes talking about a game from last week, before he gets back to simply staring at their backs.

“Are you seeing this?” The poor man barely croaked.

“Yes.” They both reply.

“Are you believing it?”

“No.”

“Nope.”

“Thought so.” The coach nods his head, eyes still fixed on the door of the gym the two got behind.

 

They won't even bother telling the rest of the team what they saw.

They won't believe them, either.

 

The whole of Itachiyama's volleyball team doesn't miss the stunned looks their captain, middle block and coach have on their faces. No one knows why they look as if they've seen ghosts.

Until Kageyama Tobio asks Sakusa Kiyoomi a question.

 

“ _Would you join me for a run next time?”_

_Haha. Poor kid. He tried._

“ _Sure.”_

_HUH??!_

 

_(And so it begins.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you've seen the last of it, didn't you?
> 
> (After a year and three months, it finally returns.)
> 
> Happy readings.


	5. Welcome to the New Training Regime

Itachiyama's volleyball club was at a loss. They did not know what to expect.

 

Here they are, gathered in the gym, gawking at the unusual scene of their _ace actually being there, at practice time, explaining shit to a setter from what was basically a rivalling school._

_There were too many unprecedented things happening at once._

_The captain decided not to let that go._

Truth be told, he hadn't the faintest as to _what_ Sakusa had on his mind this time, nor did he expect him to share it, but he knew that – eventually, at least – things would fall into place.

_So._

_The actual question was._

_Who exactly was this Kageyama Tobio and how would this turn out?_

 

“Oi, captain. What's the tactic?” Komori asks, eyeing Sakusa suspiciously.

_Hell if he knows._

“Wait and see, boys. Wait and see...”

Because they had nothing else there to work with. Damn Sakusa and his mystery setter. What were they supposed to do??

With nothing else to do, he gathers the team, dividing them as usual to start the training. More out of habit, he simply skips Sakusa while telling people what to do, solely because he never does what he tells him and so why even bother.

_Which triggers a fascinating response from their guest._

“Sakusa-senpai,” Kageyama says, squinting his eyes at the ordeal, “why aren't you doing anything?”

Which, correspondingly, triggers a reaction form the team, all eyes on the guest setter, wide in shock, for _did he really question Sakusa?_

“Don't feel like it.” Sakusa responds, as in actually responds, with words, causing a general meltdown between his fellow team mates.

Suddenly, there's a shift in Kageyama.

He is no longer the curious cutesy little thing, all wide-eyed and sticking to the side, as Komori so put it, but a somehow very I-will-not-be-taking-your-shit laser focus look on Sakusa, unyielding and somewhat... _royal_ , for the lack of a better term.

 

“Sakusa-senpai.” He again begins, not at all amused by the response, if his stern look and annoyed tone of voice are any indication for it.

“I understand you are the country's third ranked ace, but that is all you'll ever be if you skip practice.” Is the verdict, delivered without mercy.

_What the-_

“It's also rude towards your team, to waste your potential like that.”

_Holy-_

“If this is how you plan on spending the training camp, then I'm going home.”

 

Standstill.

 

_Eleven people do not breathe._

_The silence stretches._

All eyes on the ace.

Then,

 

“Fine.” He says, taking off his mask. _His mask!_

“I'll go change.” He adds, as he makes his way, at a leisurely pace, towards his locker. Because he has a room just for him self that meets his hygiene standards and there is no way in hell he'd be there otherwise. Despite showing up almost never.

“Good.” Kageyama replies, all happiness and joy as the older player retreats. “Don't forget your protectors!”

Sakusa merely waves.

 

_The moment he closes the door, there's an outburst of ovations, yelling and some sobs. The whole team are immediately by Kageyama's side, scaring the living day lights out of the teen._

“You-” Itachiyama's libero can't even speak. He's that done. There are tears in his eyes. So he just drops it and hugs the kid.

That doesn't last long for their captain pushes him aside, with an unreadable look on his face, before merely pulling of his captain band and pinning it on Kageyama's shoulder, planting a big kiss on his forehead, stating load and clear,

“We're all yours to command, love.”

Before letting the rest of them snuggle him up, as he grabs a can of soda, pops it, patting their coach on his shoulder and takes a seat, feet up and laid back.

 

_Fuck it._

 

So, what happened.

 

Well, for one, Sakusa woke up with a clear idea of getting Kageyama out of those dumps, and if he had to play nice with his fellow team mates, so be it.

Following that, Itachiyama's captain and coach decided to seize the chance and let the _precious little cure for the cancer knows as Sakusa's indifference take over on the spot because it was a sign from heaven._

 

_Kageyama had no idea what was going on.  As to why there were eleven people suddenly crying and hugging him. He just hoped he didn't mess anything up.  
_

 

_Standing in his private locker, Sakusa's leaned against the door, not at all in the hurry to actually change, feeling rather accomplished, even if he would have to disinfect Kageyama later on from the idiotic bunch._

 

_(Coaxing the kid out of that stupid mood proved to be a lot easier than he expected.)_

_(Now to move on to the next phase of his genius plan.)_

 

_(Little the the two wing spikers taking pictures of the madness going on know their camera would be priceless for what was to come.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves.


	6. One just needs Adjustment

Once upon a time, yesterday, he dreaded every time the alarm would go off to signal the start of a new day. Got up with a knot in his guts and wished the day to be over.

For how was he supposed to master yet another practice without their ace actually being there and not hypothetically calculating what he might do in the game?

 

_Not today, though._

 

After yesterday's meeting up and with the setter, the dear precious golden child of Karasuno volleyball club, they could finally have a proper practice.  _With_ their ace present. Actually doing stuff. Related to practice.

Oh, joyful day.

Today, he gets up before the alarm even goes off, prepares breakfast for his own household, gets ready and practically skips to school all the while humming some cheerful pop song.

Yes, it was going to be a beautiful day.

 

_Then he entered the gym._

 

_The first thing he sees is the aforementioned ace standing on the viewer's platform, holding an ankle in each of his hands while the golden child of Karasuno dangles over the rails._

 

“...”

“THE HECK, SAKUSA??!” He yells after the initial shock.

 

_Sakusa, as per usual, only ignores him._

 

“ _Got it!_ ” He hears Kageyama say and hoists him up.

Only then does Itachiyama's captain see the whole picture. Kageyama was fetching a ball stuck just under the viewing platform.

“Thank you, Sakusa-senpai.” The setter smiles, holding the ball as Sakusa finally sets him back on his own two feet. “Want to continue?”

“Of course.” Sakusa replies before following him down on the court.

“Good morning, Inarizaki-san.” The setter greets the captain as he passes next to him.

Sakusa merely spares a glance.

 _A disproving one, that is_ , when he notices the man just barged in with his walking shoes still on, sullying the parquet.

He then hears two voices, laughing themselves to death. He turns on his socks, having removed his shoes, marches straight over them and snatches the phone from one of the middle blockers.

He presses the stop button and clicks the video in the gallery to play from the start.

“ _Morning, folks!_ ” One voice begins as the doors of the changing room open. “ _We figured people won't believe us when we tell them Sakusa actually joined practice for once so we decided to get it on film._ ”

“ _Dude, here he comes!_ ”

“ _Ah!_ ” The middle blocker turns to Kageyama approaching the door. “ _Kageyama, wait up!_ ”

He walks over, the camera-man following.

“ _Here's our miracle, Kageyama Tobio-kun, who is, in fact, the one who managed to blackmail Sakusa into participating. He's a brave one._ ”

“ _Morning, Kageyama!_ ”

“ _Good morning._ ”

“ _Say, what do we do today?_ ”

“ _Warm ups and some tosses before the rest of the team joins in?_ ”

“ _Wow!_ ”

“ _Amazing!_ ”

“You two are so full of it...” Inarizaki comments, shaking his head, but congratulating Kageyama nonetheless.

He skips a few idiotic comments and one of them changing shoes before he gets to the part that interested him.

Okay, so there were a few nice tosses from Kageyama, all more or less child's play, Sakusa looking as indifferent as ever and then there's Kageyama sending the ball high as heck and _holy cow Sakusa actually makes the effort of jumping to reach it_ and, ah, there it is, the ball flies over the court and gets stuck between pipes under the seats' platform.

_Oh._

_So that was it._

 

_Oh, thank heavens._

 

“You thought he was about to drop Kageyama, didn't you?” The middle blocker, whose phone he held, teased.

“Shut up.”

“Aww, our captain cares for the little setter.”

“Like you didn't film all of this to have evidence.”

“We may have thought of that.”

“But he's safe.”

“Actually, we have reasons to think everyone else is in danger.”

“Like what?”

“Not sure, but we'll get to it.”

“...uh-uh.”

“By the way, captain, you should really see to it the floor is spotless.”

“Yeah, you did walk in with your outside shoes still on.”

“...good point.”

And so it was the rest of the team, including their coach, walked in two of their team-mates giggling over a video on the phone, Sakusa staring at Kageyama as he explained something and their captain with a mop in his hands, cleaning the floor.

 

_Needless to say, the video was soon on everyone's phone._

 

_(Including the bit where their captain walks in.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows, or perhaps heard somewhere, how everyone else is named in Itachiyama, feel free to share, for now I'm just gonna make some up for the story plot sake.
> 
> Thanks to Tokshoh for the idea and inspiration!

**Author's Note:**

> I promised, I'll be delivering in installments.
> 
> Very happy readings.
> 
> Can't wait to read all your lovely comments on this one. Have fun and I'll be seeing you around.
> 
> P.S. I am not ditching the other stuff. Promise.


End file.
